


11 45 46

by FantasyChic



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU modern, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: REWRITEN!Robb Stark.Jon Snow.Dany Tagaryn.Stark.Snow.Tagaryn.Robb Snow.Jon Stark.Dany Waters.Robb Stark.Jon Targaryn.Dany Targaryn.Robert. Jonathen. Daenerys. What a journey, so many names. And now, finally after a long and tedious, anghst-filled journey. Daenery Stark. But for how long? They had just reconciled exactly...the watch read- 17:01:52. Exactly 6 hours. 6 minuets, and 6 seconds ago. They had waited too long, hurt each other for too long. How long would this happiness last.-or-Catelyn is a hypocritical £?@:%. Ned has had enough. Ashara is there to comfort him. Rhaegar looks for his siblings. Brandon is a £$"%$. Benjen is cool. Lyanna is exiled. The Martells are out for blood. And "Professor" Cersei's stupid experiment on her enemies, leaves her feeling...cold? Jaime is on the redemption path and also looking for his...nephew and niece? fine children.The Starks lose two members and gain one who they fought they lost. AND MUCH MORE. Oh and Viserys is just like his father.





	1. 12th

**Author's Note:**

> First GOT fic, tell me how I did

Rickon hit the ball as it came his way,it landed with a splash close to Sansa. She shrieked.

"Oh you big baby, it's just water!" Arya yelled as she scooped some up and threw it at the red head.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled as she swam away from her sister but not looking where she was going she bumped into Petyr Baelish, the crazy Aunt's creepy fiance. Rickon wandered why he joined them in the game. He stood out on his team, Rickon did not know why but Baelish gave him the creeps. Bran resurfaced with the ball.

"Are you serious Rick, no spiking! Do you know how deep this pool is I almost drowned!" The crowd began to boo.

"Then why you playing Hawking?!" Jojen Reed shouted from and smirked at Bran, who only turned to his girlfriend (and Jojen's younger sister) Meera and they started making out, Jojen scowled and shut up. Robb pushed Bran back behind the net. And turned and looked seriously at Meera.

"Young lady! I'm appalled by your blatant disregard for the rules. No Kissing the enemy!" Robb said while throwing up his hands in the air. Meera blinked, before laughing.

"How the yell do you do that Robb! You've never really talked to my father but sounded exactly like him." Rickon just smiled, Robb had claimed that it was a gift from the gods along with his handsomeness. Robb just shrugged.

"You kiss the enemy too!' Bran protested

"Yeah before the game. A lot of times actually. I wish this game was finished so that I could do more." Robb said as he winked at Roslin. She stared at him incredulously and blushed.

"On with the game, crush them already so that I can join. It shouldn't be hard, they suck." Sansa, Bran, Roslin and Jon glared at Theon, while Baelish was just staring at Sansa's chest.

"Oh don't worry Theon, we'll mince them. Then you can join the mince too." Robb said as he smirked at his best friend. Theon scowled.

"The game is not done yet, Robb. You'll be mince." Jon said, he served the ball before Robb could respond. Team Robb went on to score 3 more goals to win the game, but Sansa did manage to score the her teams last point, which brought the score to 15-14. Sansa had been so exited that she had score that hugged the clostest person who happened to be Uncle Petyr. When she pulled back Petyr kissed her. Silence. Sansa was so shocked at what was happening that she just stood (floated?) still. Until she was thrown into the net.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Your creepy uncle just kissed you!" Ned and Catelyn could here Jeyne Poole's voice shriek from the pool where the kids and friends where playing Volleyball. Ned knewexactly who the creepy uncle in question was. That Son of a bitch. When the adults got to the pool they found Petyr being dragged out of the pool by Jon anddumped uncerimoniously on the floor. The crowd closed in quick. When Ned and Cat finally cut theirway through the thick crowd the found Petyr (with a bloody nose) still smilling creepily but this time at Arya. Ned's blood boiled. He told Jon to take Arya and Sansa away as he punched Petyr, he flew until he bumped into Robb who was arguing with Roslin.  
"Fucker!" Robb yelled as he kicked Petyr again and again while Ned punched him in the face agian and again.

"Oh my." Ned heared Roslin gasp and made her way to the house. She could not take what she saw she hated voilence couldn't they just talk together likethe civilized peoplethey were?  
'It is you who wanted to date that barbarian, Ros' Black Walder's voice taunted her. She had thought that Robb was different, since he lookednothing like a Northman. Had his mother's hair. Roslinunderstood that what Petyr had done but beating him to a pulp was a bit extreme in her opinion. And the man practically ozed creepy. After one and a half glasses she was already feeling tipsy and as she stargered outside to find Robb, she bumped into someone.  
"Ms. Frey, Robb said I should go look for you he wanted to-" Edmure could not belief that this moment had finally come. After years of not settling down, as he had not found the right girl. His father's Finance minister had been trying to offload one of his many daughters of him, but they were all ugly. His father had threatened to disinherit him if he did not marry and reminded him that mariage was not for love, but for survival. It has pretty much set in stone that he would marry a Frey.  
Edmure had been grumpy ever since but when his errant nephew had brought in Roslin and bragged to his face that he had found what his uncle couldn't. Well, he had fallen in love since the moment she had blushed at the hug he had given her. Roslin was not as shy now. He kissed back with all that he was worth to convince her that he was far better than Robb, far more mature and itelligent. It was a perfect match i his eyes. Hoster Tully wanted a Frey gooddaughter and Edmure wanted Roslin. Edmure quickly helped her up the steps and into a room that had alot of sports equipment and musical instruments. Mine, mine , mine was all Edmure thought as he pulled of Roslin's shirt.  
Catelyn Tully had always been a smart woman. She knew that her husband was hidding something and she intended to prove it. When she saw the bastard hugging Sansa she quickly walked over to them with Lysa throwing her arms in the air and raving that she was not done. Though Catelyn was. She was tired of trying to tell Lysa to go back on her engagement as Petyr had changed from the very sweet boy he had been. Lysa nor Edmure never respected her as their older and more wiser sister. Catelyn pulled Sansa back from her husband's greatest sin.Sansa stared at her with tear streaked cheeks in confusion, Arya and Jon glared while Lysa just continued to rave.  
"Mother?" Sansa inquired. Jon had just reassured her that eve if she did not like him very much he would still protect her as she was his little sister. At that moment Sansa cried and was not ashamed to do so infront of Arya. She had been so horrid following her mother around and copying her every move including her attitude towards Jon. Jon had shushed and hugged her saying that he forgave her as she was young and knew no better.  
"Why are you hugging that bastard!" Catelyn shrieked, and Lysa had to roll her eyes.  
"Jon? He saved me when creepy uncle Petyr kissed me." Lysa did not believe that her dear sweet could do that to her it was probably her little whore of a niece that had entice him with her costume. Why else did she where a bikini. In her rage Lysa failed to noitice that everyone (save the adults) was wearing a swimming costume, and that somewhere even more risque than Sansa's.  
Which she had only worn to try and attract the Knight of flowers but he had just patted her on the head and started whispering with a certain Mayor of Stormsend.  
"He is probably the one that asked Petyr to do such a thing. He is a bastard after all" At this point a crowd was gathering and Maegery Tyrell pretended to be doing something on her phone but was taking a video of the whole thing, she had a very good view as she was at the front of the crowd and everyone was to busy listening into others conversations to pay her any attention. Robb and Ned came fresh from kicking Baelish out onto the street where he just lay with a creepy smile on his face.  
"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer." Jonanswered looking incrediously at his step-mother.  
"Mother how could you even say that!" Arya yelled looking at her mother in disgust.  
"I only said the truth. If he can't take it then he should go back to his mother...oh wait!" Jon took a step towards his step mom. All his life she had mocked him and scoleded him. He and Robb had run away and gotten capture by Bolton man who ransomed them for a price. Catelyn had got the letter but had only given it to Ned as Robb was also missing. If it had been just him she would of left him to be flayed. Jon remembered that night when she had told him, the look of hate in her eyes had scared him and he had a nightmare of Catelyn flaying him a live while she forced Ned to watch. Ned kept saying  
'I promised, I'm sorry, I promised, you must endure. I promised. I promised. At least your still alive.' When Jon had tried to go to his father's room for solace, Catelyn had answered the door and he could her the sound of running water in the back. Jon bolted before the door was fully open whe he saw red hair instead of black.  
Now as Jon looked down at her, he did not feel scared. He only felt pity. Pity for his half-siblings to have both the devil and the angel for a mother. Rickon had invited him to his party when Catelyn had wanted him to go to the Winter town, out of her site. Dispite the fact that it was also his 19th. Ned had allowed him to attend saying that tomorrow he would be on a bus to the wall to enlist in the millitary as was mandertory for all bastards as soon as they turned 15. Jon had only staid so long because Edared refused to part with him, and President Targaryen had also issued an order stating that Jon go when he was ready. Jon had heared that some boys don't even survive to reach the Gift. And Jon had been the most sickly boy at 15.  
To apease Catelyn, Rickon had had to have the party in their backyard in steed of at the Weeping Water country club. Rickon had been disheartend as he could not invite all his friends esspecially a specific fifteen year old Baratheon girl. Catelyn had blamed 'the bastard' fr it as ussal despite tha fact that this was all to apease her. Jon was a man-grown, he would take now insults from this hypocritical bitch any longer. And Robb's uncle Edmure had told Jon a most interesting tale about Bran's namesake and his step mother. Jon cared too much for his half-sibling to debase their mother whom the doted on like that.  
"You mother was a whore! And your daughters will be whores ad your sone theives and rapist like yourself it's the nature for bastards it in their blood. You all get it from the whores blood in your veins, all from your whore moth-"  
"Catelyn, shut the fuck up!." Eddard Stark roared his fists where clenched, his face red and he glared at his wife with such fire Lysa was surprised that Cat was not on fire.  
"What did you say, what the hell did you say to me, you bastard." Catelyn roared who did this fucking bastard think he was telling her to shut up in front of all their friends and business partners. First he brought home a child of another woman then he told her to love it like he did her. She almost believed it and promised her husband and he would be so happy that nine months latter their little family grew. Though as she walked Winterfell manor and saw her darling Robb and that damned squid playing together with that bastard she would forget her promise and go back to loathing him.  
At age 15 she hd relized that the bastard was quite cute and might attract Maegery Tyrell's attention as the 17 year old girl was to on the market in worry she had taken to making putting a potion in his food that had made him sickly and unable to attend social gatherings. That was her mistake as the following year when Yoren the bastard recruiter came to collect him he had laughed himself silly. The Ned had written to President Rhaegar in a letter he did not allow her to see. Next thing she knew the bastard was to stay for four more years. Honrouble Eddard Stark the said from that moment she hated her husband and hoped for her Brandon to return.

"i said that you should stop saying horrid things about-"  
"About your freaking bastard's slut of a-"  
"She is not a slut! She is an honrouble lady!"  
"Is?" Jon and Catelyn asked, one in hope the other in disgust.  
"Can we talk about this latter people are staring." for the first time Sansa noticed the crowd, sansa had been to distracted at how out of controll her mum was. Arya, Rickon, Robb and her all stared open mouthed at their mother. She saw Maegery Tyrell at the front of the line, she waved but the Golden Rose was far too busy smirking at her cell. Funny meme?  
"Good let them stare, so they can drop the illusion of Eddard Stark as an honrouble man. What man would force his wife and trueborn kids to live with a bastard! You are no better than Tywin Lannister destoying families must be you hobby. Are we House Reyne to you Ned are we."  
"Cat-"  
"Stop, just stop it. You are no better than Littlefinger the whoremonger."  
"Leave Petyr out of this he did nothing!" Lysa could not believe her sister, was calling out ned for his rather innoscent dallies with a whore compared to what she herself had been up to with Brandon. All three of them actually.  
"His a crude man Lysa, if poor Jo..." Catelyn threw a nasty glare to the batard before focussing on her sister again.  
"If poor Lord Aryn had not passed so suddenly last year, then you would of been better of. Now you threw that all away to slum it with the creepiest man in the seven states. What a fool you are!" Lysa was sick and tired of her sisters hollier tha thou act, she needed to be brought down a peg.  
"Who knows if Jon's mother really is a whore, but one thing is for certain sister. You are the Queen of the whores with all the stuff you got up to with Brandon. What would father say if he knew that you gave your maidenhead to dear ole Bran." Lysa wished that some one was recording so that Catelyn's face could be immortalised.  
"Yeah and remember the foursome we had after Brandon caught me and you doing it in the kitchen that was amazing." Lysa stared at her betrothed, well not really since her father had disowned her after her announcement. Not that she cared house Aryn was loaded. and Robin was still too small to take it over. The Starks were too much in shock as they diggested this new piece of information, they all stared at Cat as f she was an alien. They never even knew their mother.Execpt Jon, who was shaking his head, but she could see the hint of a smirk.  
Your welecome Jonny, Lysa thought to her self.  
"Oh, she was so good too far better than you Lysa. Though forced me just to watch and laghed then gave me that wretched nickname. Oh but I remember how Cat and you thought over Brandon's hog, I remember she threatend to cut it and keep it for herself if Brandon put it in anyone but her. What a slut oh, I can still hear the voices and how she woke up Limpfish Tully with her screams, quite the feat to as he could sleep through a battle. Oh yes I still remember, know I just picture Sansa and Arya too with her fiery temper, theose to would be good at sucking-" Petyr did not finshed as Jon dragged him by the hair and punched him in the gut before throwing him in the street and telling him to stay the hell away from his sister.  
When Jon got everyone was still quite as they absorbed the infomation. As it did people began to give Catelyn dirty looks and he heard whispers of 'slut' and 'hypocritical whore'. Jon bumped into Maegery Tyrell and she dropped her phone.  
"Sory Marge, here you go." Jon picked up her phone and handed it to Maegery Tyrell. She was to take over the charity division of the Rose corporation at just 22. Jon had always had a bit of a chrush on her, and he thought he did too as she blushed when their fingers met.  
"Thank you Jon. I...I'm really sory that your birthday was ruined. Do you want to came over so that I can make it up to you." Maegery said with a wink. Jon's heart stopped, of course you idiot say off course or you will be a 40 year old maiden. Greyjoy's voice taunted Jon.  
"Shut up, shut up." Maegery blinked.  
"Huh?" Jon did not realise that he said that out loud.  
"I meant shut up, of course I'll go because I don't want to be a maiden, I mean a virgin." Maegery's eyebrow rose higher and higher.  
"Not that I have'nt slept with girls, I have like the whole of Winterfell. No not Sansa and Arya, gross, I'm not the Presidentslayer. Or Baelish. And I'm not Theon too." Maegery laughed.  
"If those are your pick up lines, your most deffinatly a virgin. Which is just not right, a handosome man such as yourself. I't a crime to hummanity that you headed to the Wall tomorrow. Meet me at room number 764 at the Winter Rose.764 Jon dont forget." Maegery then gave Jon his first ever proper kiss (Jeyne Poole did not count as a kiss). She tasted like Rickon's chocalate cake.

Robb brought a sleepy Rickon up the stairs, twevlve games (in honour of his time on earth) of volleyball, and his deranged mother's dirty laudry would do that to a person. Robb just wanted to find Roslin and fall a sleep in her bed to forget. Maybe this traumatic birthday could finally get hi into her pants. Three months, they had dated and only last week had she agreed to let him take off her bra. Any other girl Robb would off left but Roslin was different she was kind and clean and had all of her teeth, unlike most of her sister. She had clearly taken all her genes from her mother.  
"All most there little budy." Robb said, Rickon would off protested to being called 'little' or 'boy'. But now he just mumble something about cats. Robb reached his little brothers room and opened the door.  
"What the hell! Ros serioully!" Rickon's had been to tired and just wanted to go to bed. Robb had been graciouse enough to cover his ears after his mum started raving. But when Petyr recalled his memories, Robb's hands had gone slack as he too has shocked, while Uncle Creepy carried on as if nothing had happened. Rickon's was suddenly alert as his eyes opened wide. He should off been grossed out at his uncle sleeping with a stupid smile on his face in Rickon's own bed with nothing ut the little blanket that Shireen had knitted for him for his 11th. Warped around his waist like a towel.  
"Robb, what the..." Roslin said as she jumped up and the blanket fell away from her body. Rickon's eyes widdened, but he kept his eyes on her face which was hard as he had to bend his head all the way backwards, which hurt, as Roslin was standing on his bed.  
"What, you thought nothing you little slu-" Robb looked down at Rickon who looked terrible awkward with his face to the cieling. Robb sighned, tommorow he would take Rickon to the Weeping Water country club on their way to the Gift airport to drop off Jon. He would give those to the best birthday party that they had ever had far from home just the kids, no friends.  
"Get out! Get out before I make you!"  
"Robb, I-"  
"I said get out do you want me to make you walk to the Twins naked! Get the fuck out my little brother's room. Why is the world so filled with sluts!"  
"Robb, please I don't know what happened I was really drunk and I thought I would look for you to appologize about calling you a Wildling. Please forgive me! I love you! I do please Robb, I love you, I want o marry-ouch" Robb had finally lost his temper and dragged her by her hair out the door and threw her clothes at her.  
"I never loved you!" He said as he slammed the door in her face. People were coming up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, Rickon regonized his fathers heay boots.

"Bathroom down the hall on your right." Roslin stared at him, his neck finnally got to tired and he looked down. Without the height of the bed Roslin's small breasts were right in his face, he blushed.  
"Thank-"  
"Just go quickly...and you owe me new sheets!" Roslin ran off. When Rickon opened the door, he saw Robb trying to shake Edmure. Petyr was right, he was a heavy sleeper. Robb lost his patience and punched his uncle square in the jaw. Catelyn, Ned and Bran stood in the door way.  
"I gues all Tullys are sluts." Ned bit out, Catelyn glared at him but called out to Robb  
"My darling what's going on?" Robb ignored her as Edmure was still sleeping. Robb dragged him to the floor and kicked him which woke him up.  
"Ouch, Roslin. Was that better than my little bastard of a nephew?" Catelyn glared at her brother as her question was finally answered.  
"I doubt that Limpfish Tully." Robb said as he kicked his uncle again and again and punched him knocking his a few of his teeth out  
"My mistake is that I treated Roslin like the lady she isn't. "  
"How, dare, you ,Ros is the very defination of lady." His nickname for Roslin made Robb burn with so much rage he could be a Targaryen. But he was a Stark. so he schooled his features, the Young Wolf. Coach Umber had proclaimed when they anahilated Riverrun High in his Freshman year. He had scored the most goals, and had been given The Golden Boot by President Rhaegar himself. The Young Wolf came out now. Robb took out the dagger that he always carried with him.  
"Uncle if I ever see you or that bitch again I will geld you and make her bold. Do you understand." Robb positioned the dagger at his uncle's throat.  
"Robb don't kill him!" Roslin said from the doorway. Robb turned sowly to her she leaned against the door now fully dressed to catch her breath.

"I love him, he is kind and he understands me in a way that you never could. Please he is your uncle, I love-" Robb threw his dagger and it landed right under Roslin's left ear, her left cheeck was bleeding.  
"I thought you loved me didn't she ay that Rickon, when we caught her." All eyes turned to Rickon.  
"Aye." Rickon said as he went to his father's side  
"So you just want the power don't you. My power and position, so you're also a gold digging whore. Have fun with her uncle. " Robb had moved to Roslin as he said this, and looked like he wanted to strangle her. Ned put and arm on his shoulder, Robb looked at him for a few moments, before shrugging it of collecting his dagger and leaving. Roslin hurried to Edmure's side as she helped him up she did not even care when blood got on her tank top and jeans. True love. Rickon thought as he watched them go. Sansa would of left him or asked someone else as she'd be too worried about her clothes.

Bran tried very had to get the detials from Rickon as his fee for staying in his room while his own was cleaned. Aparently Robb was not the only one that was NOT getting some toight. When Osha and Rickon came in to announce his fathers orders. Bran was flat on his back with Meera ontop of him as she tried to sexiely peel off the top of her grey bikini. Bran's eyes were wide and filled with lust. Osha cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at the glares she recieved from the lovers. Meera ran off after telling Rickon goodnight and that she'd bring his present tomorrow  
"...you too, Bran" Meera said with a wink then seaked down stairs. She would not be caught. Meera was a Reed. Bran groaned whe they told him Rickon would be staying with him for two weeks while his room was sterilized.  
Jon looked at the woman infront of him she was Stark naked.  
"So what will yu be doing at the wall besides protecting us from Wildlings and wanking off in secret to Playboy." Jon had almost choked an his very expensive champange that she had had sent to her room.  
"Thinking of you" Maegery smirked and took a sip  
"Or will you be frequenting Whore's Town."  
"I've never heard of that. Is it any way close to moles town. Because whore's town doesn't sound like a reptuble town. But Mole's town on the other hand sound like a pretty neat place." Maegery burt out laughing.  
"Oh god, Ithought that you would be a snowman and impervious to homour." As she said this she tipped her glass a little and thr wine spilled out onto her chest and legs.  
"Shit!" Maegery stood up and reached for the towel but Jon stopped her and blocked her path. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.  
"Jon!" Jon took of his shirt and kissed her, she moaned as and put her fingers in his long louscious locks. Jon broke the kiss and kissed her neck then made his way done slowly as he licked up the spilled wine from the valley of her breasts to to each of her breast.  
"Jon!" Maegery yelled, she had never experienced something like this before it was so damn good. She had been disapionted when he did not fuck her at once once he entered the room to see her naked and sipping wine. Maegery signed once again as Jon licked her breast getting nearer and nearer to her nippeles but drwing to her Valley again, before going on to her other breast...that bastard.  
"Stop teasing you bastar-ohh" Jon had suddenly seperated her legs focerfully which she had pressed togather to highten her pleasure, and started to tingue fuck her. Maegery came in mere second, she blushed with embaresment. Maegery had prided herself on her long...durabilty. Jon Snow had mad e her cum in seconds.  
"Are you sure you are a virgen, you so fucking good." Jon smirked at her  
"I am, I never umh...fucked a girl before. When we were thirteen Theon took me and Robb to the brothel. This red headed whore Ros, had Theon likee ten times, before she came to me and Robb. Robb did not want...ere leftovers? So Ros called her friend Jeyne over. Me and Ros just talked and I asked her stuid question like where to put it and...why are you smirking."  
"Because you so adorable when you flustered and I'm the first women who did that too." Jon shallowed. Maegery raised a brow.  
"It was a Wildling. The family, not the barbarians. This red headed girl, her father Tormund caught as and threatened to geld me and forcefeed me my dick. He was really terifing so I ran." Maegery started laughing.  
"So you had two girl and did nt fuck them, why?" Jon's smile dropped and he turned to her with his ussally brooding expresion.  
"I don't want a bastard. mI don't want that kind of live for anyone. And you are a Lady. I don't want to dishouner you." Maegery rolled her eyes. I lostmy honour a long time ago. Bastard.  
"But you'll fuck me right?" Maegery asked in an innscent voice, she felt him get hard.  
"No." Maegery glared at him and he just smiled.  
"Is it because I'm not a readhead. Did you do this to Sansa too." Maegery cursed herself as the words left her mouth. Jon glared at her in disgust.  
"If that what you're looking for, got to Casterly Rock." Jon got of the bed put on his shirt and left. Maergery hated herself at theat moment. The Starks are too honrouble for incest jokes. Jon came back in she gave him a hopeful smile. Jon shook his head and gave her a perfect Jaime Lannister evil smirk, as he walked over to her table drained both glases while looking at her, then sighned deeply and licked hid lips.  
"I hoped you came back, come here." Jon complied as he came over with the wine, motioned for her to lie down and pour the wine in her belly button. He then started sucking making his way down kissing her inner thighs, her mound, anywhere but where she wanted him. Jon then started playing wth hr nub and put two fingers inside her. He brought her to her peak pulled out his fingers and left her there with no way to get done.  
"Have a goodnight Lady Tyrell," Jon said as he gave her a mocking curtsey. "And do have a good night." Maegery hated Jon Snow.  
When he left she tried to pleasure herself but a knock on the door stopped her.  
"Margie!" Wylis yelled. Shit. Maegry quickly put on a robe and pretended to that she had just woken up.  
"What do you want." She yawned, Wylis rolled his eyes.  
"Sister, you lucky you are not an actress. And I saw Jon Snow coming out of your room with a smug smile. Nice guy. Infact he told me that you told him to tell me to set up a meeting with the company's big shot's as you had something big you wanted to tell them. There all waiting done stairs for us, so e better hurry." maegery would kill Jon Snow. That bastard.

Robb, Arya, Gendry, Dacey and Small Jon Umber were all in the Winter Rose's bar getting totally shit faced. Robb and Dacey were trying to dance some fancy waltz as the other (older couples) but kept falling on the floor and getting nasty glares from old crones. Arya was engaged in an arm wrestling competision with the SmallJon to destract herself form the busty waitress who was practically pushing Gendry's face into her boobs as she helled him as he cried about his dad. Gendry was a sad drunk.  
"And did he even give me time, no. After the vice president of his thupid company died, which is thooooooooooo thAD. He said booooy yo new vishe prez. Do better jb than you mum." Gendry's tears had stained the waitress, Cindy's front and Hot Pie was staring at them and gigling non-stop. He was a very happy drunk.  
"Oh mi'lady, mi'arm" SmallJon was not drunk, he had Hepatitis, but he wanted to hang out with Jon before he went to the Wall. Arya's anger at the waitress increased as she slammed his hand done the table. SmallJon was distracted he would never be beat by a girl. Never.  
"Jon! Over here!" Jon came down the stairs with a smug smile and a bottle in his hand. SmallJon laughed when he told him how he had come to be in posstion of Dornish Red, the most exquiste and expensive in the Winter Rose and probably in the known world.

They had a great time, even though they had to pull Robb and Dacey away from each other when they got too handsy, Dacey cried (which surprised Jon as she never cried) as she hugged JOn goodbye and told him to say hi to her great grand mother.  
"Dac, I'm going to the wall I'm not going to die." Dacey clapped her hands and kissed Jon before Robb pulled her away and hugged Jon like a teddy bear someone wanted to take away from him. Robb glared at Dacey and she glared right back as they stared fighting for Jon. Gendry was still crying and Arya looked like she wanted to strangling Gendry. SmallJon picked up Dacey who squired and hit though not as hard as when she is sober, and Gendry while Jon took his drunk siblings home.  
"See you in a year, hopefully if the tough training doesn't kill me." Jon said as he closed the door the only home he had known since he was a kid. Jon knew that his sibblings would be angry, particulaly Robb. But he had atleast written them goddbye laters, even Mrs. Stark. He looked out of the train window and tried not to cry. Boys younger than you would take this journey be happy you got an extra four years to train and see Rick almost become a man. If he had stayed Robb would always come first, but just like his uncle, he had to make his own path. He loved Rob dearly but he would always be the bastard, the one with impure blood. No matter how many bloody noses Robb gave, Jon was last. Jon wanted to step out from Robbs shadow. Even Theon gotmore respect the him, and he was the one that always acted as the 'typical' bastards.  
The train stopped 10km to the Gift. That was the coldest night of Jon's life. But no matter what he kept running only stoping for 2 minuetes to rest when he reached a marker, every 2km. Jon had an unfair advantage however in that he had four years to train and longer legs then most of the scrawny boys. Who ran with him, most where scrawny. Three boy how everwhere closer to his age. Grenn, Pip and Sam, Sam stumbled and some prick 15 year old with blonde hair and green eyes started kicking him ino the dirt.  
"Stop it, you little shit." Pip yelled as he pushed The little shit, who glared at him.  
"You'll pay for that!" The little shit squeked based on his Southren features and the way he shivered, the little shit was probably some Southren shit you whose family did not know what to do with him.  
"Really and how?" The little shit snarled and tried to hit Pip but he dance out of the way  
"If I had my bodygaurds here they would all beat you and carve you up!"  
"Stop hiding behind someone elses prowess. At the wall once them Wildlings came for you it's every man for himself! No get a move on you shits. It's just one more kilo." A tall man with greying hair came out to them he looked at them with disgust.  
"How dare you speak-" The man slapped the little shit upside the head and threatend them with tending to the dogs.  
Jon ran and ran trying to get ahead, but same wieghed him down as he was serriously hurt and the man had threatend to send anyone who fell behind him to the Boltons to be flayed. The man walked with long strides and very fast that they were practically joging. when the could see the camp one lone figure stood out against the snow all Jon could make out was his long black hair that hung till his shoulders.  
"You can walk the rest of the way right." Jon asked the fat boy  
"No, it hurts." Jon ran with them and when he wan a few meters for the man he let same go and ran. The little shit right behind him. When Jon was about to cross the finish line the boy pushed him and made it through first.  
"Look at you boy. Your father would be furious to see you get bested by Lannisters, particullaly that one ."  
"Uncle Benjen!"


	2. 13th. Finally.

For when Fire and Ice meet  
they destroy each other  
Fire is first to perish  
but before it changes ice into something else.  
Ice is left alone with no one to help  
That is the day that the world shall end

Fire and Ice should be kept seperate  
even if it pains you so

Rhaegar really should be listening to whatever Cersei Lannister is saying, but the woman is going on about the same thing as always. And the poem has been on his mind since his fight with Lyanna. Barristan and Jon had always laughed at him,  _you read too much into things_ they had teased but Rhaegar had been right about that epic about the mad king (or president rather). Rhaegar takes this poem as he did the other one as a warning.

"But Lyanna and I are happy, it must be wrong." When he feels all their eyes on them and Cersei's knowing smirk he relieses he said that aloud.

"Are the two of you having problems" Cersei ask. Rhaegar can practically hear her joy. And to think he had ever dated the blonde.

"No." Rhaegar will not be the talk of the town like his goodbrother, who doesn't like him that much.  Rhaegar stands to go he has to get to Lyanna and appologize, hopefully she will like his gift. Cersei blocks as he leaves

"What about my project?!" The lioness roars gripping Rhaegar's arm. Rhaegar looks at his watch 10 minutes, Lyanna will be home soon.

"Yes, yes. Have Qyburn help you. I have to go meeting adjourned" Rhaegar makes it home just as Lyanna steps in and he try to make like he has been a good husband and stayed like she asked him to. 

"Really Rhaegar." Rhaegar smiles sheepishly, Lyanna continues to just glare at him. So Rhaegar holds up the two tickets to Winterfell. Lyanna smiles.

 

"I'm a man!" Rickon yells back to his sister when she insists on cleaning up his shirt in front of Shireen. When he dropped his pizza.

"Men don't have pizza stains on the shirts. Nor do they wear Pokemon shirts" Rickon wants to hit her but she smirks and moves on to bother Loras. Sansa still doesn't know that she keeps interrupting them. Rickon rolls his eyes. Luckily Shireen is too busy telling her cousin that Arya won't hate him when she sees him in the suit Robert forced him to wear. The party is going good so far as Lysa and her still fiance are not invited, Rickon hopes his mother doesn't embarrass him at his own party this time. Rickon actually starts to think that his 13th will not be as bad as last year, when the President arrives.

Eddard glared at his two goodbrother who he did not want to see at that moment. For completely different reasons. One had the audacity if not the brains to take his son to court for threatening to dismember him when his son had caught him with his girlfriend in his other son's room Edmure had lost that case. At the cost of his inheritance. The other one was son to the man who had killed his father and eldest brother and stolen all the Stark's money leaving him to claw the Stark name from the cesspool it had fallen into. To be fair Rhaegar had tried to pay it back but Eddard was too proud to accept anything from a Targaryen, off course his sister's infatuation with the Sad Dragon had been a bitter pill to swallow.  _If I stay, you and Benjen will just glare at me and accuse me of being a traitor. I don't want to live like that._ His sister sad and bitter word for all those years ago still haunted her. How can a mother bare to be separated from her child. Cat still clung to Robb like a baby.

"Mr. Stark, well met." Ned glared at Rhaegar, that is until he saw the commander of his the national army and legendary soldier at his shoulder. THough Ned was rendered speechless by the purple eyes next to the legendary figure. Rhaegar was a bastard all of Westeros had heard about him and Cat's issues all because of that cursed video.  _You don't love Cat, you just doing this for Tully support. But I do Ned._ Ashara. If only she did not cheat on him with Brandon.

"Rhaegar." You not getting a  _Mr.President_ from me you bastard. Ned thought. Rhaegar just smirked. 

"Are those wolves?!" Rickon came running over with lipstick stain, he forgot in his excitement to see them.

"Why yes, a present for you and your siblings." Lyanna said thankful that Rhaegar was not just going to send them over with a card. Jon was at the wall, and she still had not forgiven him for forbidding all airlines to take her North. Although she was heavy with Rhaenys, after his first child by Elia. THough Lyanna had wanted to see him one last time as her duties as well as Ned's hate kept her in the self. She had wanted to brave it all to see him before he went to join Benjen and the Northern army. Rickon had grown since she had last seen him which was in the video at his 12th. Serves her goodsister right.

"There six, the children are only five" speaking of the devil, Lyanna wanted to punch that smile off her face.

"Ned does have six children after all." Cat's smile froze on her face. Lyanna always hated her for taking her place in Ned's heart it was not Catelyn's fault that she ran off with her brother's murderer. 

"I'll take the biggest grey one." Robb said as he picked it up it licked his nose, he then glared at his uncle "He will protect what's mine, and bite anyone you wants steal it." Edmure huffed.

"I take the black shaggy one" Rickon said and picked up the wolf that was growling at everyone, it stoped and lickes his hand when he went to pick it up. Sansa was pushed over by Bran and Arya as they both took their leaving only the smallest grey one behind. Sansa dusted herself off and rolled his eyes.

"Do not mind them," Sansa said as she petted her wolf  "there not very ladylike."

"Thank you so much!" The Starks cried as the went to play with their wolves, even Sansa. The manager yelled at them that the Weeping Water Country Club was no place for wild animals, till Robb told her that the president gave them the pets and he was their uncle. She got a dreamy look in her eyes and went to ask the president to sing. Rhaegar ended up singing nine songs and did not leave a dry eye in the audience.Edmure really hated his nephew. He thought that he owned the world. Edmure could not believe that his father disinherited him. He would give his inheritance to Cat, and when his sister was gone it would all go to Robb. Edmure tried to think of his wife, Roslin. Hoster had only met her once when she had been dating Robb.  _I'm not blind yet Edmure, find another Frey._ Edmure went back the car that they had escorted the president over with.

"Robb has moved on Ros, he told me to bring you." Edmure gave her his best innocenst smile

"Really?"

"Aye, apparently he has finally grown up." Roslin smiled. Time to rub his nephew's face in it even more. 

 

"Sansa, I don't hate you!"

"BUt why do you keep avoiding me!" Loras signed he patted her little wolf on the head. Loras and Renly had been really horney and due to Renly's status as mayor meant that they had to be very discreet, already Mel has been spreading gossip about them during her slander campaign to try and get Stanis back as mayor. The lovers had sought out private conners to relieve themselves. Margaery had warned him but he thought that Sansa already knew, having dated Renly's bastard nephew Edric before he had been forced to join the army. Poor Edric, he was probably dead now. Sansa kept interrupting him and Renly, and he had finally yelled at her while Renly pretended to take a call.

"I'm sorry if you see it that way, I would never intentionally hurt you. Sans. " Loras could tell from the huge grin on the Stark girl's face and when she gave him a big hug that he had just made things worse. Seven hells!

 

"I have heard that the Dawn ceremony is happening tomorrow. Are you excited?" Arya asked suddenly, almost bursting with joy. Auther drained more wine before answering.

"I guess, for the tournament. Even fighters from Essos are coming. Although I must admit that I'll miss the sword. Twenty-five years ago I would never have fought to be the First Sword. However, at forty I do have to call it quits I guess." Arthur said sadly.

"I know Jon will win it his even better than Robb." Lucky for Bran Robb was too busy glaring at Edmure and a very pregnant Roslin as they sat down across from Robb.

 

All the peace and excitement had suddenly gone out of the party. After Bran's comment Catelyn insulted that Bran dare to put Jon above her firstborn called Jon a brainless wit you had never heard of a sword before. Lyanna and Rhaegar had glared at her, Ned had thought they're going to blow Jon's cover and get him killed. Lyanna had gotten so angry that Cat was now on the floor holding her bloody broken nose.

"You motherfucking bitch!" Rhaegar had not been quick enough to hold her back, did he even want to? Ned expected this behaviour from Edmure how kept bragging to Robb that he had married Roslin, and kept sending rubbing Roslin's belly. Robb had snapped and went down to the pool where Rickon and Shireen were playing together. Edmure ran after him.

"Lyanna! Apologize to my wife right now!" Ned roared and Ashara had to admit that he was like so hot when he was mad! Though Lyanna just glared at Ned, Rhaegar glared at Catelyn who in turn glared at Ashara like she had brought up Jon in the first place. The tension was so thick that even Valyrian steel could not cut through it. It was broken when Edmure roared and pushed Robb in the water. and started choking him.

"My wife is not a whore! You little insolent pup, my son is not going to be a bastard! I hate you. You act like you're the king, but you're not!" Rickon and Shireen were swimming towards them as Rhaegar, Lyanna and Ned made their way quickly down the many stairs that led to the pool.  Robb punched his uncle uselessly as he had been drinking to make himself forget about his ex at his brothers party. It was to be better that last year, there had not had it at home, it was only family and the Baratheon's as Robert was Ned best friend and Rickon insisted on Shireen coming, and Stannis only let his daughter go if Renly (who insisted on bring his best friend Loras) as he did not trust Robert. And Robb had even booked the Country club 3 months in advance. And now his annoying wanna-be uncle was drowning him. Edmure brought his face right next to to Robb's

"In fact you no king! You are not even a Stark but a Snow, Brandon's bastard! A fucking bastard, not a Stark." With that Edmure dunked his head under water. Then everything went black.

 

"I can't do that Ly, that corruption. Plus that nice nurse offered to give him CPR and it worked." Rhaegar said calmly while Lyanna paced the waiting room. Lyanna glared at him.

"Those two are probably fucking in a closet somewhere." Rhaegar signed when they brought Robb a nurse who only gave them the name Talisa gave him CPR, even though the lifeguard, Jeyne had already tried, and failed. When Ms. Talisa tried Robb gasped and kissed her again the two wandered off someplace and Lyanna was getting impatient.

"Lyanna calm down. You still have to apologize-"

"I'm not saying sorry to stick-up-her-ass Tully!"

"I meant to your nephew, poor boy. He will probably stop having birthday parties now." Lyanna looked ashamed but sat down.

"Yes, poor Rick. But Catelyn is just so infuriating. What she said about Jon, I just-" Rhaegar kissed her before she could say more.

"I know Lyanna but their always gossips and sooner or latter her bloody nose will find it's way to Dorne. They never forgave me. When we meet him tomorrow. we can't tell him. I will include him in the squad to find Viserys and my sister." Lyanna cried as Rhaegar held her.


	3. Chapter 3

For when Fire and Ice meet  
they destroy each other  
Fire is first to perish  
but before it changes ice into something else.  
Ice is left alone with no one to help  
That is the day that the world shall end 

Fire and Ice should be kept seperate  
even if it pains you


End file.
